


What Gets Said

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [112]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Of course something has changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #351 – Repeat
> 
> 3 of 3 in a set, follows after [Way it Goes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9628478) and [World Goes Round](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9628487).

Sam asks what's changed. Gene could take the piss out of him if they weren't both sober, but as it is, he isn't even half-cut. Gene ponders the question, his response: it's complicated, just like Sam. Sam shifts about. 'What? Don't tell me, you're stumped. I'm reading it all wrong – nothing has actually changed.'

Gene huffs. Sam grins, takes a sip of his drink. 'You matter, that's all,' he says, and Sam chokes a little as he swallows. 

'Oh?'

'You heard me, Tyler – no point in trying to make me repeat myself.'

And Sam smiles, clinks his glass against Gene's.


End file.
